Unresponsive
by Kurosagi
Summary: L’s stuck in his own world, able to hear and feel, and yet, unable to respond. Will Light’s love give L the light he needs to carry on? LxLight Rated M for future chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoy this, please be kind in your reviews. You can rant if you want, I prefer the longer reviews, but short ones are nice and welcomed!! **

**Disclaimer: I own a death note, that's about it. **

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Time seemed to freeze for him, the rain falling from the sky feeling like sharp icy needles piercing his skin. His eyes were wider than they ever were, his heart beat beating a hundred miles per second. It couldn't be happening could it? The bloody body in his arms proved it to be real. But why? Why did he do that for him? He whom was the main Kira suspect, Light Yagami, his enemy.

Though he should have been reveling over this, -and a small, very small part of him was glad it had happened- all he could really feel was sorrow invading his whole being, his whole heart.

His whole frame shook as all his senses returned to him. He clutched the ravens limp and lifeless body tighter, bringing it closer to his chest as tears begun to fall from his eyes, mixing with the rain.

He couldn't speak, but a single letter kept repeating itself over and over within his head, that letter being the letter 'L'. The name of the man that stared up at him with dead eyes causing his heart to shatter into a million of pieces. He never took notice of his surroundings until the sound of sirens filled the air.

He turned his head and stared as doctors and helpers running towards his direction. He felt hope rise in his pain filled heart as they neared him. "Please save him." He chocked out as the doctor pulled the raven away from him and checked his pulse as he looked at his watch. The doctor tensed before slowly looking up into the mahogani haired teen with sad eyes, and gave a slight shake of his head.

"I'm sorry, we were too late." The doctor said sadly.

"No..." Light heard himself whisper as he felt himself about to break. "No, you have to help him! You're a fucking doctor! It's your job!!" Light shouted in despair.

The doctor ignored him and was about to signal for the others to take the lifeless into the car. Light scrambled and took hold of the ravens body possessively. He was trembling uncontrollably, but could one blame him?

"Please...ju-just one more time, please. I beg of you..." Light pleaded as tears fell onto the red tainted porcelain skin of L's lifeless body.

The doctor was surprised at the expression the young teen had on his face and couldn't help but feel sorry for him. He signaled the others to start up the machine, it wasn't completely impossible to bring someone back to life. But he highly doubted that it would work for the raven boy, he had lost too much blood, and seemed to have internal bleeding along with a few broken bones.

Two men had struggled to pull L's body out of the other teens tight grasp, once freed they laid the ravens bleeding and lifeless body on the stretcher they had prepared for him. Light quickly followed them and held on tightly to L's cold wet hand. Hope filled Light's eyes as they started up the machine at the doctors signal.

"Ryuuzaki, please hold on." Light whispered tightening his hold of the others hand. How he had managed to use the others alias at such a time was a mystery to him, and would always be.

-- --

Warmth surrounded his whole being accompanied by a bright welcoming white light. It was comforting, the pure white light surrounding him made him feel at ease. Yet, one hand felt warmer than the other.

All he could see surrounding him was that bright white welcoming light. Where was he? Slowly but surely the light begun to fade, turning into a thin layer of mist.

His wide eyes widened a fraction more in surprise as he saw the flashing red lights of the ambulances, a mass of people crowding the area in hopes to see what had occurred, and then, what he saw next surprised him even more.

Light Yagami was kneeling next to a stretcher, holding tightly to the others hand as he cried. He was curious as to know whom the person was that could reduce the great Light Yagami -Kira- into a crying and quivering mass of human flesh.

He was about to get closer when the name that Light uttered stopped him. "L, please." The name was uttered quietly for no others to hear. The name was said in such a sad and desperate tone of voice that it caused L to look at the teen with concern.

L was now more curious as to whom the other was so he went to Lights side and gasped. It was his body on the stretcher, his body lying there, bloody and lifeless, his hand that Light held so desperately, the same hand that felt so warm.

The white light burst around him, only this time he could stare right into it, it didn't hurt his eyes like it would had he been staring at the sun. Hew could feel the light calling to him, and he took a step forward as his mind begun to cloud over.

The warm feeling that engulfed his hand pulled him back, clearing the fog in his brain, making him remember everything. No matter how warm and inviting the warmth and light was, there was someone waiting for him, crying for him, he couldn't leave yet. The world needed him, but most important, that one person needed him._ Light-kun..._

He just stood there, in between, looking back and forth between the white light, and Light. He would have to choose between which light he preferred. He heard his name being uttered again and again, and the warmth on his hand seeming to feel warmer seemed to pull him back more and more.

He listened intently as he heard the doctor speak. "I'm sorry young man, but it was a failure. Let go."

"No! One more time, he can't be gone! He just can't be!" Light cried and he suddenly felt a warm blanket surround his form. He didn't want to go to the welcoming white light, and was glad that Light had been holding his hand, keeping him from going.

Now he knew that he was in the border of life and death. He was being given the chance to choose, either going into the warm welcoming white light...or going back to life, where he would have to work on cases every day of his life, dealing with criminals til death...but with Light,

even if his love for the mahogani haired teen was never to be returned. Yes, he loved Light Yagami, his number one Kira suspect.

"Ryuuzaki! Do you hear me? Please, you can't go! I-I won't fight with you anymore, I'll work twice as hard if you want! Just come back, Co-come back I beg you! No more witty replies, how about that? You can accuse me of being whatever you want and I won't go ballistic."

"Young man, please understand that he is-"

Ignoring the doctors hurtful reply, Light shouted. "Damn it Ryuuzaki!! Can't you see that I love you!? I haven't even told you yet, you have to come back! You still have to punch me for telling you!" Light shouted, more tears falling from his honey colored eyes.

Sighing, the doctor spoke up. "Last time, 400!" He said, Light whispered L's name the same instant the button was pushed for the machine.

A lone tear fell from L's eyes as the yearning to go back to life, to Light, overwhelmed him. The warmth of the hand pulled him back to his body and he felt a horrible and painful sensation before everything went dark.

The warmth on his hand was now more evident than it had been, he could feel the touch, not just the warmth radiating off of it. He also felt warm liquid falling on his hand; tears he concluded.

The heart machine begun to beep, showing that there was, indeed, signs of life, beeping in unison with L's heartbeat. Light looked up from L's hand where he had buried his tear stained face. A relieved look now filling his eyes, he couldn't believe it, L was back! He knew L was strong, he just knew his love wouldn't give up that easily.

"Ryuuzaki..."

The doctor was in complete and utter shock, he didn't, couldn't understand all of this. As soon as he shook off his shock, he ordered the others to put the raven boy in the ambulance, and so they did. Light reluctantly let L's hand slip away from his, following the ambulance to the hospital in a taxi that had stopped to see the commotion.

* * *

**A/N: So? Bad? Good? Perfect? Oo? Please tell me via review. Oh! And I borrowed this plot from a friend, so thank you Bakanishi!!...What? That's her nickname!! I swear! Anyhow, please review people!! Again, I don't ow death note, so please dont sue me!! -cowers under rock- **

**Also, please forgive my lack of hospital equipment knoledge, I am but a young, dumb, high school girl. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank all of you who reviewed! I really really appreciate it! I hope all of you liked the story so far, and will hopefully tell me how they feel about it in a review! Well, here's the next chapter!!**

* * *

Chapter 2

Now instead of the white welcoming light surrounding him, it was dark silence. L felt like he was floating, swaying, but soon realized that he was lying on a bed. But something was off, he was unable to open his eyes. No matter how much he wiled them to open, they wouldn't, they wouldn't listen to him.

Why did his body hurt so badly? Where was he and what had happened? He couldn't remember how he had gotten like this, not unconscious and yet not conscious. He felt a tinge of fear as his body didn't do as he willed it too.

He heard voices, but they seemed distant so he couldn't identify what they were saying. But then the voices became clearer.

"...don't know how long he'll be in a coma, or if he'll come out of it at all." He heard a mans voice say and blinked.

Coma? His mind raced. He couldn't be in a...well, yes, yes he could. He never did believe every word he read about comas in books. But this, he never expected this. He could still hear, feel, he was just to weak to will his eyes open. He hoped it was that at least.

He felt as if he were closed in a narrow box because of the pitch black darkness surrounding him. No matter how much he wanted out, he couldn't. The more he attempted to break free from the invisible chains around him holding him back, the more exhausted he became. A small spark of panic rose within him as he felt himself lose consciousness of his surroundings because of that little effort of escape. The feeling, it was unbearable. It was as if he had been blind and paralyzed.

Though he wouldn't admit it, he was afraid. He could see himself sitting in the corner of the box, that seemed to have grown since it had more room now. He still couldn't move though, and it made the whole situation more desperate. The mental image L just sat there, legs drawn up to his chest, large black eyes watching, waiting for a non-existing door to open from within the endless darkness. Who would bring the light?

"I believe in Ryuuzaki." He heard the short reply, the voice seemed to make his desperation fade away step by step.

'Light-kun?' He asked aloud, tilting his head to the side. When he heard no reply, just the sound of a closing door, he felt dread overtake him. He didn't want Light to leave him, he didn't want to be alone. He tried to extend his hand to grab the invisible Light's attention but failed, all Light could see was a motionless lying, sleeping L in front of him.  
He then felt a hand become warm again, fingers intertwined themselves with his own as the hand held his so lovingly. L looked at his hand and blinked, his heart starting to speed up.

"Ryuuzaki..." Just then did L really understand where he was and what had happened. An accident, he had protected Light from getting hit by a speeding car, pushing the younger one aside, getting himself hit instead, and ended up...dead. That was why his organs were so numb and his mind still misty. He knew that the same way he had saved Light's life, the boy had saved his life as well. L remembered the words that brought him back to life and felt his heart race in his chest.

"Can you hear me Ryuuzaki?" The one holding his hand asked in a soft yet sad tone of voice.

'Yes, I can hear you Light-kun.' L knew Light couldn't hear him and his eyes dropped. 'I wish I could let you know I could hear you Light-kun, that I am here.' L whispered sadly.

"I'm so sorry Ryuuzaki. I was so cold to you all the time, picking fights, behaving like a bastard. Not only because you suspected me of Kira, but because of the feelings I had for you...why? Why did you save me? I should be the one lying there, not you."

He had never heard Light speak that way before. So desperate and saw, yet at the same time caring and loving. One could also hear anger in his voice, but the anger was directed at himself, not him.

'This is not your fault Light-kun, I chose to protect you so do not blame yourself. I have no regret in doing what I did, I saved your life Light-kun, even if the cost is this. I love you, and one day I hoped to tell you. The day you would hopefully be proven innocent.'

"Baka, Ryuuzaki you are such an idiot." He heard Light say.

"What did I do to you in all this time? Picked fights, insulted you, and never told you that I loved you. So hurry up and wake up! I bet you're pissed right? I'm the number one Kira suspect, of course you're furious! Hey, come on! Won't you hit me?" Light urged with tears in his hide as he drew the others hand closer.

L felt it all, it was all he would ever dream of, when he slept that is. Yagami Light saying those words to him, no one else. It was magical. Sure he had heard Light telling him when he was floating between life and death, but hearing it again still made his heart race.

He never thought that Light would ever feel the same way he did towards him. And now that he knows, he can't confess, can't tell him he feels the same way, and can't ease Light's sadness away by holding him, comforting him. When would he wake up? And how come he could feel and ear everything as if he was healthy and was only pretending to sleep?

Light watched as the man he loved remained silent on the bed, the hand linked to his unresponsive, as well as the rest of L. It was pure torture to see the one you liked, no, the one you loved in such a state. Tears escaped the caramel colored eyes.

'Light-kun...' L chuckled. 'What idiots we've been, living in denial like this.'

If L could cry, he would have. The darkness didn't bother him so much, but the inability to respond drove him crazy. Then he felt a drop fall on his hand and knew it was Light's tear. Oh how he wished he could kiss them away.

'Don't cry, please do not cry Light-kun, it does not suit you.' The L in the box said as he hugged his legs tighter to his chest, feeling tears well up in his eyes. He began to cry too in the blackness.

"It's not fair...why you?" Light looked down at the sleeping face, studying every inch of it and whispered. "You're so beautiful." At this the older ones heart melted. "It's not fair is it? You, you're L, you are justice. How come this happened to you?" Light then chuckled bitterly. As his heart filled with more sorrow, he closed his eyes and bit his lip to keep from crying aloud.

The Kira suspect fell silent, just squeezing L's hand, giving the other a sense of security.

At a time like this L didn't mind the closeness of another, though he still wanted to respond to the touches, it was like a knife to his heart to know he couldn't.

"I would trade places with you if I could I really would." Light stated sadly as he looked at their joined hands.

What would L say and do if he saw how he held his hand? Now Light felt guilty. He was acting as though L felt the same way as he did and was acting like his lover. He was sure that if L was conscious, he would have surely pushed him away and accused him of being Kira and trying to get close to him to get his name.

'I would not allow you to do that if you could Light-kun.' L said with a pout. 'I care to much for you.'

"Yagami-san, the visiting hours are over. Please go home and let him rest. We don't know how he reacts to someone's closeness now, don't make him exhausted. His condition isn't stable and we think he needs silence." It was, of course, the doctor. He was a man in his late forties with a kind smile always adoring his face, willing to help the ill anytime. Sometimes though he worried too much and overreacted to things. He was a good doctor, but not so experienced and he took the visiting rules very seriously, a little to seriously for Light's liking.

'Silence?' L thought scrunching up his nose as if he had smelled something awful. 'I need no such thing.' The raven complained. It was to early to be left alone in silent darkness, he had just woken up. Not physically of course, but mentally, and he had to get used to it. He could only be completely calm with someone next to him, that person being Light.

At this point in time L realized how little doctors knew about patients in coma and about illnesses. There are many books about how to cure illness, how to make a diagnosis or what medications should be given for different illnesses, but it was all mechanical. Books did ot decide who the good doctors were, one had to be born with it.

L wondered if the experience of people that had been in comas were ever written in them. He couldn't be the first one whose situation was like this, could he? Perhaps everyone experienced it differently, or perhaps the same and they just feared to tell the truth because they might think of them as crazy. Or did they forget about it all once they woke up?

Questions after questions ran through L's head ad he felt like a child, a new born child that had just came into the world, questioning everything.

No matter how hard it would be, L didn't want to forget. Not any of Light's soft words, his reassuring touches, or his confession of love. Would the time ever come that he could respond to the mahogani haired boy?

He knew Light, he knew that he only talked about his feelings freely because he thought that L didn't hear them. It made L a bit sad to think that Light believed he couldn't hear each word spoken to him, but happy at the same time that Light told him so willingly.

He felt Light let go of his hand and he wanted to protest, to scream, but it wasn't in his nature to do so, so he settled for looking around desperately. He was screaming, but in his head.

It was strange, he could see nothing but he felt that his hearing had become more sensitive. He could hear everything, even a simple movement which didn't cause noise. Was that how blind people lived?

Light stopped walking and looked back, puzzled. He knew that the doctor was at the door waiting for him, but he didn't care. He ignored the doctor and went back to L as if he had heard and felt L's distress.

L felt soft lips on his cheek and Light's breath on his skin. He wished he could blush to let Light know he was aware of what was happening.

"I'll come back tomorrow L. I'll come everyday, and the last day I come here will be the day we walk out of here together. I don't care how long it'll take, I'll wait, I promise." Light smiled, but the smile was heart wrenching. The brown haired boy was sad beyond belief and felt guilty for how L was. He knew that if L were to never awaken, that he could ever forgive himself.

L drowned into the cold blackness as he head the beeping of machines mix with Light's slowly fading footsteps as he walked away, closing the door quietly.

'Light-kun...' L hugged himself tighter as he felt everything around him turn icy cold. Part of him kept telling him that he would wake up soon, but the other part told him that he would stay there forever and die cold and alone.

'Come back soon Light-kun...you're the only one that can help me, I know it...' L closed his eyes and let himself fall asleep.

* * *

**A/N: That's the end to this chapter! How was it? Review and tell me! Well, see ya all next time!! -waves- **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Oh gosh, I am so so sooo very sorry everyone!! I hope you guys forgive me for not having updated this in such a long time! I was actually just going to give up on it, but then I checked my email and saw I had gotten a PM from Dotti55 ****a while ago telling me to continue, so, here it is!! –bows- Again I am so very sorry!!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Sometimes people can see things others couldn't when they are in the dark, no matter how silly it might seem, this is how L began to think. When someone is locked in darkness they begin to observe everything with their soul, their heart, and that tells more than a thousand fake rainbow colored worlds. Even words have a different meaning because, like this, you hear them spoken in such a different light.

It was a strange feeling, one that was hard to get used too, but L waited patiently. Although he didn't lose hope, the L in the box couldn't even see the slightest outline of the door to the outside world.

Isn't everyone like that? They believe they're free but they aren't, everyone's just closed in their own worlds. Between fame, money, and so many fake things, people tend to lose the real meaning of life, they lose sight of what's really important.  
L had really much time to think now, though he had a lot of time to think before as well. But before, all he would think about was the cases he worked on non stop.

Two days hadn't even passed since he was there, only half a day since he had heard of Light, and he had begun to feel extremely lonely. The raven wondered how many more questions he would have. Would he ever find answers to them? He highly doubted it.

He didn't know exactly what time it was, nor the day, but that wasn't important. Even when he was in the real world he had usually lost sense of time and day, but it was very different from now.

He was still closed to the world, and still slightly scared, but at least he had something to wait for...Light, his Light. He felt free just thinking of Light, and to keep himself from thinking of the situation he was in, he would daydream of the happy moments he wanted to share with Light in the future.

Would Light come everyday as he had promised?

L thought for the hole day as the nurses and doctors checked up on him every two hours or so. Every single time he heard the door open he would hope it was Light, only to be disappointed each time. No Yagami Light walked into the room.

He didn't know how much time had passed but then he heard the door open again.

'Light-kun...?'

"L!!" He heard a familiar voice shout. It was Mello! The boys' voice sounded desperate and shocked. Hearing from his successor made his heart ache.

"Mello calm down, L's strong. Besides, do you think he wants one of his successors to be crying?" Matt said, although his own voice wavered ever so slightly.

"I'm not crying!" Mello barked.

"Lying isn't good." Another voice said, it was Near.

Oh gods, everyone was there. L wanted to get up, hug his so called family, and reassure them that he was alright. Unfortunately he couldn't, and neither did he know how long he would be in that situation. He hated the fact that he was the cause of everyone's sadness. It made him more desperate and exhausted.

Why? Why couldn't he just go back to his normal life? He could hear, he could feel! So how come he was still closed in that damn box? What is the something missing for him to be able to break free from that prison? What is freedom?

Light...Light is freedom...Light is...love. 'Where is he?'  
L knew he was impatient, he always knew this, he was childish, but the problem was that he was impatient because he really didn't know how much time passed . He was glad his 'family' were all there, but he had had enough tears, he felt frustrated. He was being unfair, yes, they just felt sorry for him, they were worried about him, but he needed hope! He needed to know that someone still hoped he was ok. He needed someone to come and tell him good stories, jokes, or whatever. Did people really believe he was absolutely unaware? It filled him with disappointment, but then again, he couldn't blame them. How could they know...  
Every minute without Light seemed like hours, even when his family was there. Could he really be that much in love with the boy?  
His family stayed for a few more hours, telling him they would come often, just as Light had promised the day before, a promise he hadn't started to fulfill yet. And they told him about the cases they were all working on. He was very proud of them, they had all grown to be such promising detectives, hopefully they would all exceed his expectations.

Just after they left, the door opened yet again. The L in the box looked up, hope filled eyes staring into the dark from where he rested his head ad waited.

"Hey Ryuuzaki!!" Came Matsuadas' cheery greeting, followed by a few others. Matsuada was acting strong it seemed, perhaps he thought that it was best to act strong for L and the rest of the task force. But, the question is, just how positive could he be without having it seem fake?  
The second reason was himself. He really liked L, very much actually, and acting strong helped him not to break apart. Or so he hoped. Seeing L, someone he saw as his role model, as he was now was more than terrible for him.

The sleeping boy could recognize the voices. Matsuada, Mogi, Aizawa, Soichiro...and that was all. Light wasn't there. Realizing this, the L in the box hid his face in his embraced legs disappointed and hurt. He couldn't help it.

Of course he was glad that they had all come to visit him, but somehow he felt empty. Light was his life energy and he felt weaker and weaker without Light next to him. It was as if Light was some sort of medicine that was needed to keep him alive.

"Oi Ryuuzaki, wake up soon ok? We still have to catch Kira." Aizawa said as L sensed them coming closer to the bed.

"Yeah, we can't catch him without you."

"Ne, where's Light?" Matsuada suddenly asked. At the name, L's heart raced, not that it showed in the monitor.

"Hm, I don't know. Didn't he want to visit L too? It's nearly evening..." Aizawa continued.

"He told me he had something to do for school, so he couldn't come with us." Soichiro replied helpfully.

"Ah, sou ka..." Matsuada hummed

"I understand he has to catch up in school and all, but can't he come see L? Is he taking this as an advantage to take some girls home or something?" Aizawa fumed. "Really, and here I thought he and Ryuuzaki were actually friends." He continued with a sigh.

'He has something to do? Girls??' The L in the box began to feel sick. He didn't know where the exit was, but he felt like he was being pulled further away from it and he had even lost the power to even raise his head. "Light-kun...you promised...'  
He has something to do? Girls?? The Kazuya in the box felt sick and really not well. He Mogi, who hadn't spoken, spoke after he placed a small crystal on the table next to the bed. "They say it helps in recovering." He told L as if he knew the lying boy could hear everything. Mogi was always quiet, spoke just a few times when necessary, he was always mysterious in his own way.

The atmosphere was quite friendly, and they tried their best to give L hope in case he could hear them. They spoke about a few new crimes that had been going on; but they kicked Matsuadas' ass when he repeated the same thing five times.

Time flew by and L tried his hardest to make himself feel better too, but couldn't as he couldn't get over the disappointment.

When the task force left, they left behind complete silence to L. He felt so lost -which had never happened when he was in the real world- and sad, that he didn't even hear the beeping of the machines. 'Why didn't Light-kun come?' That question ran through his head the whole time.

He felt pathetic. Had he always been that weak? Or did living in such cold darkness drive him crazy? What would happen if Light gave up on him? He would never be able to answer to Light's confession!

No one knew when he would wake up. Would he ever wake up? Thinking of this scared him more and caused him to become more exhausted. But suddenly, the door slid open again. L thought it was the nurse to cheek up on his condition and didn't pay much attention this time, but he soon heard a familiar whisper "I'm here L."

L couldn't decide if it was real or not, should he get his hoped up? 'Li...Light-kun?'

The younger man walked closer to the bed and looked down to his sleeping beauty.

"How are you today?" He asked, knowing full well that he wouldn't get a reply. How he longed to hear L's voice again. It didn't matter what he said. He could be cold, he could be accusing, he could say and say anything at all! He just wanted to hear him...that voice he never knew sounded so sweet which made his heart soar, until those few days ago when that accident occurred.

Since he knew of L -and met him- he felt free, finally something had come as a challenge! But without L, his freedom, his fighting spirit, all of it was gone. He felt as though he had wings, but those wings he had were drenched in water causing them to be too heavy for him to carry. They were wings that wouldn't allow him to fly. They couldn't...not until someone dried them.

L then remembered a picture he had seen earlier. There were two angels in the picture, one lied dead on the floor, only sporting a single wing. The other angel stood over next to her, one wing in her arms. Both angels only had one wing because, in reality, the other wing, that was now int heir hands, was each other who they lost. At the thought Light winced. He didn't wants to lose his L. ...his L?

Everyday he spent with the detective he had the small chance to confess about his feelings, but he knew he wouldn't. Never. He didn't want to lose L. Being around the detective as he carried those forbidden feelings became harder and harder to hide from such calculating eyes. The only way he saw to hide his true feelings was to act cold, and act cold he did. He didn't look at L's direction if he could avoid it, and he didn't speak much with L unless it was insults or something involving the case.

Though he knew that the of confession would never come, he felt desperate now when he thought that maybe it can really never arrive and started to regret that he didn't tell L his feelings for him. He always put L down, and it had been a very long time since he had seen a smile on those pale pink lips.

Light felt guilty, he could only think of the fact that he made L's life a living hell. He always wanted, more than anything, to give L his smile back. He realized now that he had done the exact opposite. Light remembered everything that had happened that day.

That day he and L had been arguing, yet again, and he, as always, had started it. His father, ,Soichiro, ordered them to go out and have a break. L, not wanting to anger the elder Yagami further, agreed and they set off. Light was actually ecstatic inside, but showed nothing but bitterness to the raven.

When they headed to the pastry shop was when it all happened so suddenly. A drunken driver appeared on the road and drove his car in Light's direction in full speed. He was terrified, but it never hit him. L had pushed him out of the way, so the car had hit him instead...that was how he ended up there, in the hospital, lying between beeping machines, dancing at the edge of life and death. If L were to die, Light knew he would never forgive himself.

"I'm sorry for coming so late." The auburn teen apologized. He knew he had a pathetic reason. He wanted to pretend again that he was L's lover, as absurd as that sounded. He wanted to be all that L needed. He wanted to be alone with him, to tell him things only lovers would tell each other. He also knew that when L awoke, that this little privilege of his would be gone, so he needed to enjoy it as long as he could...enjoy? This was something Light really didn't do in this situation. He felt rather guilty for taking advantage of L like that.

"Look, I brought you a red rose...and...I made you a crane out of paper." He then showed the two things to L and rubbed the back of his own head with his free hand and chuckled nervously.

"I know it turned out...well...weird...but it was my first try." Light said honestly.

'Arigatou Light-kun, I wish I could see them...and you. I am so glad you came, I-I missed you. I need to feel you...I wish you would hold my hand like you did before...Only with you can I survive.'

Light's smile faded and is expression suddenly became serious.

"I'll bring you these every day. There won't be a single day that a rose and a crane wont wait for you. They'll represent me as long as I'm at work, and they'll protect you instead of me when I'm gone. But when I come I'll be your guardian angel, not them. And don't try to make me jealous." Light joked, but his tone was rather serious for a joke.

Chuckling, the L in the box rolled his eyes, a small smile playing at his lips. 'Light-kun can be very cute, even when he doesn't know it.'

Light put the rose into a vase that stood on the small table next to the bed and put the small crane next to it. He sat down on the chair next to the bed and, as if reading L's mind, he immediately took the others hand in his, entwining their fingers. His heart felt sore. What would L say if he could see that he was holding his hand every time he came to visit?

L started to relax, feeling warmth spread through him, and he didn't feel as tired anymore.

"You know..." Light started musing. "There's a legend that says that if someone makes 100 cranes for a sick person, that the person will become healthy again." Light stated. "I'll make them. Day by day...you'll always get one. In different colors, it's important. This time the color of the crane I made for you is the same color of the rose. Red. Do you know why?" At this Light paused for a few seconds as a small smile spread on his lips and he squeezed the hand in his more. "Red means life. And not just because you saved mine, but because you are, and always were, my life. Thank you for saving me L, but if you...if you die, my life will have no meaning at all." Light looked away, trying not to tremble so much from holding back his tears.

'Light-kun, you...I want to tell you how much you mean to me. You are my life. I wish I could move, I need to tell you Light-kun! I need to let you know that it is fine with me if you touch me and tell me things like this..'

"But you won't die, right? You'll come back to me and kick my ass for trying to get close to the you as a way to 'kill' you...right L?" Light tried to keep strong but his voice wavered, but still, he forced a smile.

'Of course I'll return to you Light-kun! But I won't say those things, all I'll say is that I want to be by your side for the rest of my life.' The L in the box tried to stand, but his legs were to weak and couldn't support him, so his attempt to stand failed.

Light fell silent as he just observe L while holding the others hand tightly.

"I wonder what you feel right now. Where are you? I'm sometimes afraid that you don't even know I'm here….Give me a sign L, give me a sign that you hear me…please…" Light's voice trembled more as he spoke and L felt as though his heart was being clenched tightly in a fist.

'I wish I could give you a sign to show you I can hear you, feel you here. Don't be sad Light-kun, I'm here.' L's own inner voice was trembling. 'I've had enough. I don't want to see you suffering. Please don't blame yourself, I'm fine! Believe me Light-kun.'

The window was open letting the cool breeze move the light colored curtain slowly. The pattern, which looked like butterflies, danced in the slow rhythm. L felt Light stand up and panicked as he thought the man he loved would go away.

'Don't go Light-kun. Won't you stay a little longer with me?' L pleaded.

But, luckily, Light didn't have any intention of leaving him. Instead, he kneeled down next to the bed, still holding L's hand, and laid his head next to the ravens. He buried his head into the crook of L's slender neck and sighed.

"L…" He closed his eyes and pretended that they weren't there, anywhere but thee. They were in a big house that they called home, their home. Where they lived together as lovers, healthy lovers, and they were laying on the bed they shared. Just laying there after a tiring day of work, holding hands and smiling.

Light…. L felt content, but he then realized that Light's eyes were wet. He had been imagining the same thing as the other. A happy life together filled with love. The L in the box gave a heartwarming smile for the first time since the accident.

Soon Light raised his head all of a sudden as he heard music flow into the room from the open window. It seemed someone was listening to the radio.

No no no, you show me the faith!  
Kanarazu I'll keep it for you  
hitori ja ashita miushinau kara  
hade ni sakebu no sa Keep the faith!  
("No no no, you show me the faith,  
surely I'll keep it for you  
because alone we will lose sight of tomorrow we shout out harshly Keep the faith")

"Yes…" Light whispered. "We…we have to keep the faith."

Was it a sign from God? They both thought this in unison and Light looked down at the other boy.

"Everything will be alright." Light answered, hiding another song title in his sentence. He wished to spend the night there so much, watching over Kazuya and whatever he was dreaming about, but he knew he couldn't.

He had to work tomorrow with the task force, even if not with catching Kira, though they were still at it, they worked on various other cases. Yes, he kept working, and they didn't tell anyone outside the task force about L's accident. No one suspected anything, not with Light behind the computer, but the task force knew, and it was hurting them. They didn't know what they would do if L were to not awaken for a long time, or not wake up at all. Everyone killed that thought away though.

"I have to go L." Came the whispered sentence L was always afraid to hear from Light.

No…Don't….

The taller boy didn't want to think of work, it was only two days since L wasn't with them, but he already missed the raven detective dearly. And he knew he wasn't the only one. The Task Force wasn't the same without L.

Light stood up, but before he let the hand linked to his go, he gave it a kiss and whispered 'I love you.'

'I love you too Light-kun.'

"Even if our voice is separated, my heart is always in this place." Light whispered low into L's ear, another promise, stronger than the previous ones. Then he stood up.

"See you tomorrow L.." Light told softly, and after closing the window (because he feared L would catch a cold), he exited the room.

That night Light didn't sleep at all. He sat in front of a computer working on cases L had left behind, all the while looking at L's picture (which Soichiro had forcefully token of them) all the time; the picture right next to the computer screen.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed it! I didn't proof read it, so there might be a lot of repetition and a lot of grammatical errors, so I apologize for that. –nervous smile- hehe Well, I hope you guys will review! **

**Ja Ne! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Oh yay! I'm so glad all of you guys liked it! -grin- Thank you all that reviewed!! I really appreciated it!! I was so happy reading them all X3 I'll thank all of you in the bottom, so now...ahem...ON WITH THE STORY!! **Again, I didn't proof read! Please excuse all the errors you find! Thank you -bows-

* * *

**Chapter four **

The L in the box started to see a shape of what seemed to be a door, but it was still far away from where he sat. It was surrounded with a really faint light, and he could see the outlines very blurry, he was still unable to stand or walk towards it though.

Doctors and nurses passed by, many people visited him, which was a little exhausting. For example his family(by that he means his heirs), his co-workers, and even a few people he had worked with in the past had come o visit him. From funny ones, to noisy ones, and he just waited for the evening to come. He could smell the comforting scent of the rose lingering in the air, and it always seemed to calm him. It made him remember his special person.

L waited for the day he could actually see the gift, and he would give Light a gift too! Himself and all his love.

His three heirs had wondered who had brought him the rose and they even asked him. For the first time, being unable to talk saved L from a lot of embarrassment.

"Hey Mello, seems like our L has an admirer. But don't you think it's weird to get a rose from a girl?" Matt, the oldest of the three, asked.

L could feel the nervousness oozing from him. What will the conclusion of it be? He couldn't have a word in it and he was sure that his heirs wouldn't come up with the truth, despite how brilliant they were. They knew of Light, of course. Light was the main suspect of being Kira, but they didn't 'know' Light. They didn't even know how the boy looked, just his name and the reason he had been working along side L.

"It's not unusual to bring a flower to a sick person. And look at that crane. I don't think a boy would make one like this. The color itself seems girly." He heard Near say.

L felt a bit amused and if he could, he would have giggles. 'Light-kun...girly? Ah, I shall tease Light-kun when I wake up for sure.'

"Mello?" Matt, whom had laughed, asked worriedly at his friend that stood quietly in the room, his head lowered as his hair hid his face.

"Hey man, you ok?"

A few more seconds of silence and then Mello whispered almost inaudibly. "Someone likes L?" Mello asked, voice shaking. "Damn it! I won't let anyone take L away from me! He's mine!" Mello all but shouted with a feral growl.

This seemed to shock everyone in the room, in a coma or not. Everyone stared at the blond with wide eyes. L had known Mello was...rather affectionate towards him, but he never new that the boy had thought of him like that. This was...shocking.

The doors open causing all three of the teens to turn their heads. There at the doors stood Watari whom nodded curtly to the boys. The three kindly returned the nod, Mello blushing a bit at his own outburst which now seemed to have processed itself through his brain.

"How is he doing?" Watari asked.

"He seems to be doing fine, no change in his condition though." Near explained smartly, receiving a quick glare from Mello.

"How are you today L?" The elderly man asked L as he walked closer to the bed, stopping right next to it. That was the moment he noticed the rose. 'How nice, I never thought these three to do such a thing.' Watari thought appreciatively. As Watari pulled out some of L's belongings to make the place seem more welcoming, Matt made his way over to L and leaned down to whisper into L's ear. "If you wake up, I'll take you to a good bar. God knows you need it."

'Matt, you are too close.' L nearly whined in his thoughts, thinking how different it felt when Light was this close to him. At that time his whole body was filled with warmth. Now...well...it didn't. 'And I don't want t go to a bar.' He continued.

"What did the doctor say?" Watari asked.

"His state's still note stable. Without the machines keeping him alive he would..."

"Die." Mello croaked out when Matt froze on the word.

Nodding at Mello, Matt continued after clearing his throat. " But the doctors say that they did all they could, the rest is only up to one person, L himself. Maybe it will last just a few days before he wakes up, or...the rest of is life." They all looked down at L, some of them with sadness, others with hopeful eyes.

"It depends how much he wishes to return to us." Near murmured sadly.  
'It depends on me?' L asked bewildered. 'It is not! If it were up to me I would have returned quite a long time ago.' He protested. 'I..I don't understand this...I don't know what's missing for me to go back. But I will, I want to!...Why is it so quiet?'

"We should get going, I noticed a few members of the task force down stairs and told them to wait for a bit, but I don't think they'll be patient much longer." Watari said.

The three teens looked at Watari reluctantly, but they nodded in agreement and Left. They knew it would bother L if others -outsiders- were to see them. L would surely fear that someone would try to hurt them; such a protective detective L was.

The moment they left, Watari took it upon himself to go and search for the task force. Once he found them, they gathered the others and followed the older man.

Walking inside the silent room, the members of the task force let their eyes fall on L's still dead like form.

"Oooh, lookie!! A rose!!" Matsuada pointed at said flower childishly.

"Eh, you're right." Aizawa noted. "I wonder when that got here..." The door slid open, again, and in came Soichiro.

"Hey Soichiro! Hey Li-...where's Light?" Matsuada asked as he noticed that Light was nowhere in sight. He then looked at L, who's heart raced like every time he heard Light's name.

"Yeah, Light's been acting weird lately." Aizawa stated.

"He doesn't even come to visit Ryuuzaki either. Do you think he doesn't want to talk to him? I don't think that's fair." Matsuada interrupted.

They didn't know what had caused the accident, so they were unamare of the fact that L had saved Light's life. L was actually grateful that they didn't know, because if they knew, they would blame Light without reason if they knew.  
'If only all of you knew...he spends more time with me than either of you here.' L missed Light dearly and hearing the others talk about him made him miss the younger boy even more.

"I don't think it's that." Soichiro spoke. "They were close friends, I think it just hurts him to see Ryuuzaki like this." He stated, feeling sorrow for both men. Light for having lost such a dear friend -though he wouldn't admit to it-, and L for the condition he was in. 'We can never be that close a friends Yagami-san, but we can be...more. No, we Will be more.' L assure and began to wonder how he would tell this to his family when he awoke.

The gang talked amongst each other but L wasn't listening to them, his mind too far in dreamland where he was together with his love. Ah, when could he do the same things for real?

He noticed it was suddenly so silent in the room and it took him a moment to realize it was because everyone had left. Having been to deep in thought, he hadn't heard them when they left of the other things they had said. He can't help it, mentioning Light's name was enough to make him fly into the sky with excitement and happiness. In this closed world, this was all he had...dreams, and hopes. If it really was depending on him to wake up, he would wake soon right? Right?  
The evening came and the long awaited person stepped into the room gracefully.

"Tadaima L." He greeted with a warm tone of voice, using the word the Japanese always use, but only when they arrived into their home. Yes...this small room became his and L's home.

'Okaeri Light-kun.' L answered mentally in the same category as what Light said, a smile playing at his lips.

Light showed the sleeping boy the things he had brought with him, it was the same things he had brought yesterday. Red rose and a crane. He placed the rose in the vase next to the other one and then held the crane out to L, the crane in the middle of his palm.

"This time..." L heard the voice he loved so much say. "The crane is made out of gold paper because...because you are my treasure." Light smiled and put it next to the other.

"Wake up soon, because this is quite a small table, not many cranes can be put on it." He chuckled and turned to the raven haired sleeping beauty.

"L...I believe you can hear me...and...and that's why I didn't only bring you these gifts this time. I brought you something else, somethine that shows all my feelings, something that won't ever do something other. A present...only for you."

The L in the box looked up to the faint outline of the door and it seemed sharper than hours ago.

'Light-kun, the fact that you are here with me now is enough of a present for me.' He wanted to say this out loud so badly. He was excited of what the other would do as he heard Light move uncomfortably. Light sounded so serious today, so mature, and he didn't know if that was good. On another note, he was still wondering what Light was up to.

"I wrote two poems for you. I want you to really know how much I care for you L, so I'm telling you because I have faith, and because I believe you can hear me." Light said and continued. "L, listen, and no matter how much time passes, I'll always care for you and no matter how long you stay like this, I will always love you. I'm serious, I'll feel this way even if you don't."

Yes, Light felt L was his destined one. Even if he woke up and left after his confession, even if that were to happen, Light knew he would still be in love with the detective.

"This first one is called 'Love Defined'." Light told L and began to speak what he had written in his notebook, not once did he look into the notebook on the desk, for the words were engraved in his heart.

_What is love, but an emotion,  
So strong and so pure,  
That nurtured and shared with another  
All tests it will endure?  
What is love, but a force  
To bring the mighty low,  
With the strength to shame the mountains  
And halt time's ceaseless flow?_

What is love, but a triumph,  
A glorious goal attained,  
The union of two souls, two hearts  
A bond the angels have ordained?

What is love, but a champion,  
To cast the tyrant from his throne,  
And raise the flag of truth and peace,  
And fear of death o'erthrow?

What is love, but a beacon,  
To guide the wayward heart,  
A blazing light upon the shoals  
That dash cherished dreams apart?

And what is love, but forever,  
Eternal and sincere,  
A flame that through wax and wane  
Will outlive life's brief years?

So I'll tell it on the mountaintops,  
In all places high and low,  
That love for you is my reason to be,  
And will never break or bow.

When Light finished L wished to speak, but was unable to as Light spoke again. "This one is 'For You are the One'."

_For you I would climb  
The highest mountain peak  
Swim the deepest ocean  
Your love I do seek._

For you I would cross  
The rivers most wide  
Walk the hottest desert sand  
To have you by my side.  
For you are the one  
Who makes me whole  
You've captured my heart  
And touched my soul.

For you are the one  
That stepped out of my dreams  
Gave me new hope  
Showed me what love means.

For you alone  
Are my reason to live  
For the compassion you show  
And the care that you give.

You came into my life  
And made me complete  
Each time I see you  
My heart skips a beat.

For you define beauty  
In both body and mind  
Your soft, gentle face  
More beauty I'll ne'er find.

For you are the one  
God sent from above  
The angel I needed  
For whom I do love.

Lights' voice melted L's heart and he cried a little inside. This time, however they were not tears of sadness, but tears of happiness.

The voice of the boy he loved so much sounded with so much emotions, so many feelings...Light's smooth voice filled the air, music to L's ears, and he felt proud of this. His poems, written by Yagami Light whom had written them both just for him. He never wanted anyone else hear that voice like he had. Light was his, he wouldn't give him away. Sweet possession...a never ending one.

Light finished the poems too early in L's opinion and he could almost feel the boy wipe a tear drop away.

"Yes L...believe in yourself like I believe in you."

The L in the box looked, once again, to the direction of the door and was shocked to see that he could see it clearly now. The problem was...he still couldn't walk. He tried everything, clenched his fists and slowly tried to raise himself on his feet. He closed his eyes and recalled Light's poems over and over again, as his voice began to speak. Even if he couldn't take steps forward or move forward, he could stand! 'Wait Light-kun, soon I will start moving towards that door...towards you.'

Light opened his eyes, which he had closed as he spoke, and took L's hand like he did every time he came to visit.

"Did you like the poem? I hope so." He asked sweetly, a hint of sadness in his voice.

'I loved it Light-kun, arigatou.'

L waited for Light to say some more words, something...anything! But the other just remained silent, just squeezing his hand and praying.  
'Come on L, you can do it. Just put a little more effort into it. Speak! You can do it, you can.' He urged himself, but he remained silent, sleeping in the bed...motionless. When he really began to wonder what Light was doing, he felt himself blushing from surprise.

Light leaned close to the other, his warmth tickling L's skin and lips. Yes, Light's lips were just millimeters away from his. It wasn't just a dream nor a fantasy, it was real.  
"L..." Light whispered lowering his head, but he sopped just before he could touch his lips as guilt overtook him. What was he doing? Taking advantage of L like this, and steal a kiss? He didn't even know how L felt. He could pretend he was L's lover, but he couldn't actually do things.  
"Oh my..." Light realized what he was doing and instead of kissing L's lips, he moved his face and kissed his cheek instead, before raising up.

"I...I am so sorry. I promise I...won't do that. I..uhh..." Light babbled ad the serious atmosphere, which had filled the room moments before, disappeared completely.

"I still don't know how you feel and I...shouldn't do this."  
'You don't know how I feel? Why do you think I almost sacrificed my life for you? Why do you think I saved you in cost of my own? Out of kindness? What? You can't be that oblivious Light-kun. You can do whatever you want to me, I'm yours.' He felt desperate, and the L in the box tensed all his muscles to be able to take a step forward.  
At that time he heard Light sigh. "Why does visiting hours always end so soon?"

'No Light-kun, no! Don't you dare leave! Not now...'

"See you tomorrow L, I'll miss you." He heard Light say. The boy started to walk in the direction of the door.

'No...! Light-kun...' He then screamed Lights' name in his mind and Light stopped immediately, looking back at L in disbelief.

He had heard L scream his name. It was more o a feeling rather than actually hearing it, a feeling in his heart. But, as he observed L, he saw no change. The detective just lay there as he had been moments ago. In the exact condition as when he was brought there, next to those beeping machines that kept him alive. Without them he would die, Light knew it, and it made his heart hurt almost physically.

There was no way L could have called his name, he must have imagined it because he wanted to hear the others voice so much.  
'Light-kun...?' L asked hopefully, but he became disappointed once again as Light whispered the same words, the same words he said before he left, but this time he added something more. "Next time I come in...you'll write something for me." He said smiling.

Yes...there was no way Light could hear him...L wondered for a fleeting second if their bond would ever be strong enough for Light to properly hear him.

After Light left, the L in the box fell to his knees again and he stared at the dark floor. Maybe tomorrow would be a better day. He will do everything to write something for Light.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please review!!**

**Thank you Penguini, Mod.or.Rocker, Eveliin92, seethingkitsune, Black-Dranzer-119, Translucent Darkness, and Dotti55 for reviewing my last chapter!! See you all next time! -waves happily- **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait my beloved readers, I just had quite a lot of stuff going on such as Midterm exams, PSAT's, a project I had do for American History -sigh- School is so troublesome. Anyhow! Here's chapter 5! I hope you guys enjoy it! **

* * *

_**Chapter 5**_

Light always had the hope that he would go to a room where L would be awake and waiting for him. Before entering the room, he would always stop in front of the door to reign composure and to take a deep breath, preparing whatever awaited him. He would be strong, and he will show L a smile no matter what. But it was getting harder for him every day.

Weeks had passed since L was put in that state, and the sad thing was that there was no progress in his condition. The machines were still the things that kept the fragile raven haired detective alive, he still didn't react to anything. But of course, Light didn't lose hope. No matter how hard it was, he kept the faith. He looked down at the crane he brought this time and gave a faint smile.

As he promised, there was no day that he didn't bring a rose and a crane. People started to wonder who the mysterious admirer was that kept bringing these presents. Light had to wonder how they didn't realize it was him...how did they not realize that it was a person that came everyday?  
L's heirs were puzzled by it, while the Task Force talked often about this case, Matsuada even joked that he would act as a detective and stay to watch who brought the presents. Of course they still didn't know Light visited L, and his father was becoming angry at him because of that, especially Watari, who knew how important Light was to L and he silently felt that Light had betrayed L by never visiting him.  
Light opened the door and the usual view greeted his caramel eyes. He couldn't help but feel a little dissapointment wash over him, but he kept smiling. Maybe L feels everything around him, even if he can't see him...but sometimes Light thought that he was an idiot for thinking like this. But hey, everything is fine if it helped him keep hope.

"L..." He greeted the lying boy, and as always, showed him the presents. "A green crane this time. Know why?"

The L in the box looked up and sighed. Everyday was the same, no matter how much he wanted to respond, how he wanted to move, he just couldn't. If he tried really hard, he could stand, but that was all. If he took one step, he would stumble back in exhaustion, he then hated himself for being so weak. Over and over again he heard the sentence 'The rest is up to L'. He knew that that wasn't true. He wanted to be next to Light, go places with him, and he felt impatient. But despite how desperately he tried, it was useless. The frustration he felt for not being able to respond too his energy and ate him up inside, and te fear of losing sight of the oh-so-blurry outline of the door made him no good either.  
His trail of desperate thoughts were calmed a little by a comforting hand in his that played with his fingers gently. "It's green..." Light continued. "because green is the color of hope."  
'Hope...' L repeated the words in his mind and was so grateful to Light. The other, despite his busy schedule of solving cases and searching for Kira -whom he was-, and the possibility of being found out, is always there and believed in him. He started to be ashamed because of his desperation. Why couldn't he be strong like Light? Why can't he hope more? Maybe this is the something that's missing.  
He felt fingers brish through his hair and suddenly felt calmed. Only this little touch of Lights' made miracles, and made his pessimistic thoughts fade away. Light was so silent today though, did something happen?

"After you wake up, I have a surprise for you. Just...please give me the strength to be able to tell you how much I love you after you wake up. I...sometimes it's so hard L...when I'm alone I think of things...of, of being Kira...and I feel guilty. I just decided that as long as you're here I'll behave as your lover, but...thinking of what you might say if you found out after you're healed scares me sometimes. Yet, I'm not able to stop myself. I sometimes think I old you back with these feelings. That you know them and hate me so much more than when you knew I was Kira and don't want to return." light babbled, his voice broke at times, not able to form complete sentences.  
'You are so stupid Light-kun, I believe you deserve the name Baka. If you won't confess to me, I'll confess to you, and then I'll punch you for saying this. I..I just hope I won't forget everything that has happened so far when I awaken. But even if it happens, I'll confess to you. I will...'  
The L in the box extended his hand in the direction of the door, hoping it would come close and then he can open it. But it didn't happen. The door stayed where it always was and the boy couldn't reach it.

"Gomen, I think I said some nonsense right now..." Light looked at the detectives passive face...and lips. Every day the desire grew stronger, but he didn't kiss L yet...he couldn't.

If only he knew how L wished for the same as he, how he waited for te day Light would kissed him. Once he almost did, but just almost. In one hand, L was glad Light appreciated what he might feel, but on the other hand, he was a little tired of how Light always second guessed everything. But then again, it must surely be hard for the younger boy.  
The long awaited kiss didn't come this time either. Light just bent down and kissed the other on the forehead gently. He stayed for a while, speaking to L about many things. But the time he had to go came too quickly in both their opinion.

"Ittekimasu my L. Promise me you'll behave well." Light joked and smiled faintly.

'Baka...'

As Light opened the door and waited to exit, he bumped into someone who was passing by, walking far to close to the doors. The girl almost fell but Light grabbed her wrist so she didn't fall to the ground.

"Gomen..." She muttered and her heart almost stopped and blushed as she saw who exactly it was that had caught her. As she watched the sexy caramel colored eyes and brunette hair combed neatly, she couldn't believe her luck.  
"It's alright." Light said with a smile and bowed his head curtly, not taking notice of the girls appearance.  
"Li-Light?" She asked almost too happily.

"Hai." This time Light looked up and all the color drained from his face. 'Oh no...'

"LIIIGHT!!" The girl jumped up and clung to him like a Koala held its mother.

"Misa? What are you doing here?" While saying this, Light shut the door behind him quickly, not wanting the blond to notice who was behind it.

"Misa Misa was going to visit a friend, but what is Light doing here? Light never told Misa Misa he was coming to the hospital! Misa Misa has missed Light, Light hasn't called Misa Misa lately." Misa pouted as she looked up at him. She pressed her chest closer to the arm she held causing Light to feel sick.

"I've been busy, can you let go of me Misa? I have work to attend to." Light asked as he shoved Misa away from him.

"But Liiiight!!" Misa whinned childishly.

Light ignored the girl and hurriedly left the building, hoping with all his might that Misa didn't look inside the room he came out of. All the while Misa huffed and crossed her arms over her chest and walked off to meet her sick friend.

Light was laying on his bed exhausted. No nouse came from the open window, and even the air was motionless. The dark curtains stayed still as no breeze passed by. He still wore the clothes from before, not bothering to change into his pajamas as he stared at the ceiling, arms behind his head as a pillow, his dark hair in his eyes.

He sighed heavily and looked at the side where the small night-table stood. On it sat a replica of the crane he had made for L, and a picture of them together. Though they weren't close, and L accused him of being Kira (which he was), he kept staring at the picture. He couldn't tear his eyes off of L's small crooked smile, his beautiful pale face and small petite but muscled figure. He really looked like a girl sometimes, with that quite long jet black hair and tender expression on his face. When would be the next time he could see it?

This was agony. Not only did he miss L to the point it hurt, but now Misa was in the picture. He began to feel more pessimistic now. When everything was silent, and the dark of the night surrounded him, the more his thoughts ran wild turning him sad. The fleeting thoughts that he might never see L's cute but sexy, crooked, smile again pained his heart, he felt desperate. He had to do something. He had to protect L from death, from Misa. Could he do it?

He reached out and took both the crane and the picture in his hand, his fingers unconsciously caressing L's face in the picture. How he wished he could do it for real.

He was playing with the crane between his fingers, watching it carefully and thoughtfully. The same thing laid next to L now...maybe it will connect them and he can have dreams of him today. Was this too much to ask for?

Light closed his eyes and imagined that L was in the bathroom, that he would step into the room at any minute to lay down next to him and give him his unique smile and bathe him warm kisses, then they'd cuddle together the whole night.

"If you really have the power to make a wish come true...please listen to me now. I want to dream about him..." He whispered to the crane and let it slip out of his grasp and into the other side of the huge bed.  
"Oyasumi L..." He mumbled and opened his eyes, then he gave the L in the picture a small kiss. Then he closed his eyes once more. Wake up soon L...I can't live without you.

Light wanted to open his eyes, but he couldn't. He tried again and again but it was futile.

'Oi, what's going on?' He wanted to say, but again, he couldn't. 'Okay, it's not funny anymore...' He thought as he couldn't move. He felt pissed. Did someone pull a trick on him or something? What on earth is happening to him?  
"I'm sorry, we can't know if he waked up from his coma or not." He heard a sad voice say, and couldn't believe his ears.

'Coma!? Wait...something is not right here, I'm not the one whose in a coma...or did something happen to me?' He panicked, but mostly because he was thinking of L. What's with him? Where is he?

"I believe in Light-kun." He heard another voice he was dying to hear for weeks say. 'L...' It was like deja vu. It all happened...just the other way around. He was told the same sentence and he answered the same...it can't be real. He was confused, something that has happened a lot recently. But he felt relieved that L was alright. Just...how did they switch places?  
"Light-kun?" He heard L speak.

'L...DAMN it! Why can't I speak? The hell with this! L!! Are you ok!?'

"I don't know if you can hear me or not, but I love you Light-kun, that's why I saved your life...don't feel guilty...I..."  
Light didn't understand this at all, it was too confusing. Who saved who? And why is he there in a coma? Not that he minded taking L's place, but it was agonizing the way he can't respond. He stopped dead in his tracks as he slowly realized his words...love?  
'Y..you love me? I love you too L!'

"But I don't know how you feel for me, so...I can't do things, I can only watch you from afar Light-kun."

'Fuck! Don't you dare! I'm here, I can here you! L! Do you know what? Kiss me, kiss me and I might wake up!!'

It's a horrible feeling when you know someone loves you but you can't confess back. Not because you don't want to, rather because you can;t bring your voice out. This is the worse he ever felt.

"I have to go now, but I will come again. Light-kun, you are my life and I believe that one day we will be together. Thank you for the presents...you keep me alive Light-kun."  
'Presents?? Don't leave! Not yet, L!!...fuck, isn't there a way I can let him know what I think?'

"L!!" He was sitting in his bed breathing heavily and looked at the ground where the crane had fallen because of his sudden movement. It was a dream...just...a dreeam. But it seemed so real...too real...and the sadness in L's voice...  
He buried his face into his hands.

What if that is how L feels when he goes to visit him? That he hears everything and maybe he was messaging Light through a dream, to let him know how and what he feels?

The boy chuckled bitterly. Was he really that insane that he believed this? Yet, he couldn't think of anything else. His heart didn't let him. He couldn't convince himself that it wasn't true. He needed to see L, as soon as possible. He didn't know if he could wait until the upcoming day.

He was sweating and shivering a little, lost in his thoughts again. If it really is the way L is, it's more than agony. His eyes turned wide as he remembered a sentence from the dream, 'Thank you for the presents.'

Then...maybe...L really feels the way he felt in the dream.

* * *

**A/N: I hope all of you enjoyed it! Please be so kind and leave a review on your way out! -smiles- Oh! And thank you all that reviewed my last chapter!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm so glad you're all enjoying it so far! Hopefully I didn't make you all cry while reading this, it wasn't my intention at all (yes it was), I promise!hihi **

**Anyhow!! Thank you all that reviewed my last chapter! You seven are so kind -wipes tears away- haha Here's chapter 6, enjoys!! **

* * *

**Chapter 6**

The Task force was a little surprised to say the least. They knew L and Light never got along all that well, but they didn't think they didn't like each other. They all turned their attention to Light as he was arguing with someone on the L laptop as he stood in for L, it was the fifth time that day that he lost his composure.

Light was acting more than a little strange. During their meeting he couldn't concentrate, he looked as if his thoughts weren't trained on his work. It caused him to make mistakes, which he rarely did, during the cases they were solving. The other thing the rest of the task force weren't really used to was the fact that Light was really silent, eerily so.

The brunette often looked at his watch and they could sense that something was off. The aspiring detective looked exhausted and stressed over something. Of course, since L was in the hospital, they all noticed his change, so they couldn't understand why Light never visited L. At least this is what they thought. Only Mogi looked thoroughly at things and suspected something. Maybe Light had something to do with the incident?  
Light suppressed a sigh and looked at his watch again. He wanted to see L as soon as possible, but he couldn't skip work, it would be against his morals, and added to that, it would seem to out of line for him to do such a thing.  
"Hey Light!" Matsuada called as he walked towards him, snapping Light out of his thoughts. He just stared at the naive officer and said nothing.

He was irritated by everything. He could only thing of one thing, and that was L. And the dream he had. He was very worried over it, what if it were real? What if his L was really closed like that, hearing everything like that and struggles to answer him. He recalled the feeling in his dream, that he screamed out for L, but the other just left...

Matsuada kept bugging him with his chatter...well, it wasn't that he was a bother, he was always like that, it was just that Light saw everything in a pessimistic gray color.

He looked away and muttered a 'got it' and wandered over to the kitchen that was located near their work office. Before he could step out of the room tough, Matsuada called out back to him. "Wait!" At this Light turned around. "Wont you come to the hospital with us?" The older male asked.  
"No." Light replied softly, his voice barely a whisper.

"How can you be like this?!" Aizawa exclaimed and clenched his fists. "Don't you know how important you are to L? I don't care how you guys behaved, we all know you two were close friends. Fighting, bickering, glaring, you two still became friends and you know it." Aizawa continued.

"I agree with Aizawa, Light." Soichiro spoke up. "Don't you think you should at least go visit him once? Do you call turning your back on Ryuuzaki friendship? I hope me and your mother taught you better." Soichiro exclaimed.

"He deserves a better friendship." Light heard Aizawa mutter.

'...He deserves better?...Friendship?' Light's mind slowly registered the words and his heart froze. They were right...what was he? He was the man who ruined L's life. L suffered because of him...and it was always like that. Now? He was selfishly pretending that he was L's lover.  
'I don't have the right...I'm sorry L...yes...I shouldn't no no no! Never!' He was at the point of changing things when L's words slowly echoed in his ear: 'Thank you for the presents, I love you Light-kun.'

But it was a dream, an illusion of the heart. He dreamed the thing he wanted to hear the most. He was so confused and sad, he didn't know what to do.  
"Light?...Say something..." Matsuada said concerned as he saw Light staying motionless, face turned towards the closed door.

Light's eyes were wide. For a fleeting moment he could see if he was sitting in a box, or no...he couldn't see himself, only he could feel it...and it was a strange feeling...as if he saw things with the eyes of another person. In the dark, and the door so far away with blurry outlines. He felt the picture fade away and his head began to hurt.

"Urgh..." he grabbed his head in his hands, shutting his eyes for a few seconds as he almost lost his balance.

"Light!" Soichiro rushed to his sons side and supported him with a worried look on his face.

"Yagami?" Aizawa asked in a softer tone than earlier.

Light looked at the door then at Soichiro and assured him that he was alright, for him not to worry.

"I think you should rest." Came the reply, but Light shook his head.

"No, I'm fine, really." Soichiro reluctantly released his son, but the worried look on his face didn't disappear.

"If you are so worried and stressed over L's condition, don't you think you should look your fear in the eye? Come with us and visit him." Matsuada said sounding more maturely as he put a hand on the young Yagami's shoulder.  
Okay, this was starting to be too much for Light. Of course the others didn't know that he went there every day to visit L, and it was for the best. They shouldn't know...not the truth. They would be disgusted.

"I agree with Matsuada," Aizawa nodded as he added 'much to my amazement' in a small mumble, then continued to speak. "Why don't yo–"

"Leave me alone!" Light shouted irritated, and he couldn't hold himself back from running out of the room.

He didn't care for the voices that called after him, he was at his limit. Eight weeks...for eight weeks L has laid in the hospital bed, his condition unchanged, beeping machines the only thing keeping him in this world. He wasn't better, he wasn't giving any signs of living despite his weak heartbeat, and it made Light suffer more and more. He wanted to think that it was all a nightmare, just a nightmare, and he will wake up and go back to the task force room and see L sitting in his chair in the same crouched position.

As he ran, he failed to notice the grey sky, rain-clouds making it heavy like a thick curtain. Soon, without warning, it began to pour rain. People rushed to find shelter anywhere they could, but Light didn't. Light just ran through the rain, drops of water soaking his clothes as he ran down the streets as he didn't bother to call a taxi.

He had to see L, he couldn't take anymore. He felt like he wasn't quite in a stable state, he didn't know how much longer he could hold his desperation inside. No matter ho clouded his mind was, how he automatically behaved and moved, he didn't forget to go to his apartment for the rose and the crane. He had promised and he wouldn't break it for the world.  
There wasn't a single day that he didn't bring them, and today would be no exception either. He trembled, not only because of the stinging cold and his soaked clothes, but more because of his unshed tears. He quickly grabbed the presents and rushed back out, running as fast as he could again.

The drops of rain fell to the little crane made of blue paper, but it didn't get soaked. Light sheltered it as if it were a living creature that needed protection.  
Soon he reached his destination, the hospital. Not bothering with greeting the nurses and doctors in his way, Light rushed to the all too familiar visiting hospital-room. He stopped in front of the door and too a deep breath to reign composure. He was breathless from running, his chest sunk and rose fast, as did his heartbeat. Not just because of his running was it that he stood in front of the door, but because of the little hope he always had at times like these. He slowly opened the door and walked in.

His heart fell as he looked at L still laying in the same position with the same beeping machines. Outside there was a faint noise of thunder roaring in the sky, still far, but soon it would reach and greet the world with its' dangerous being.

Light sunk to the floor next to L's bed, burying his face into the edge of the bed and L's arm.

'Light-kun...what happened? Is something wrong? Say something...please Light-kun..' L remembered the dream he had the night...he felt as if he had power...the power to tell Light how he is, and he remembered that he met with Light in his dream. Of how, he didn't remember, just that he could confess his feelings. Or was it just that, a dream?  
"L..." Light said faintly, his voice muffled and L felt how the other nuzzled into his arm more, and that his hair and face were all wet. Was it raining outside? Then why didn't Light come by car?

"I...I am sorry...this time I...the crane is...blue..." Light muttured as he put his hands on the bed and squeezed the sheet. He really couldn't hold his tears for much longer. Maybe he should go, he didn't want to let L see how broken he was or was becoming. Not after the dream. Not now...  
"Blue is...the color of..." He couldn't say it until the end, he let out his tears. The tears flowed down his face, soaking L's arm in which the other buried his face in.

"I miss you L, I miss you so very much..." He sobbed out. He couldn't tae it anymore, he knew crying like that wasn't manly, but he didn't care.

"L...my L...I can't..can't live without you."

'Please don't cry Light-kun. If you do, I might begin crying as well. I can't bear to see you sad.' The L in the box got to his feet slowly, with difficulties, and took a step towards the door which was not as blurry again.

'Just one more step...another one.' He felt miserable when he couldn't go far and collapsed.

"Forgive me L...after the dream I shouldn't behave so childishly...I should be stronger, I have to be..." Light said between sobs.  
'Dream?...' The L in the box looked up hopefully. 'Did Light-kun receive my message?'

Soon he felt Light relax a little and he had stopped crying as well. He didn't leave his position for a long time though. He just lay there, head buried into the other's skin and everything was silent. So very silent.  
Light wouldn't care if someone opened the door and saw him. He didn't care for the world. His world was just L, nothing else.

Then L felt Light move ad distance himself. The younger boy looked down at the raven detective, he could feel it, and soon he heard the voice.

"I believe that the dream was your sign for me...Maybe I'm being naive to believe this. Fairytales don't exist in real life, but I feel that there is a bond between us. I know it sounds surreal. Enemies forming such a bond, unthinkable, but I believe it." Light's voice was still a bit sad, but determined as well. L could see the outline of the blurry door become sharper and sharper after every word.

Light then fell silent again, leaving L to wonder what was wrong. Then he started to feel a hot breath tickle his cheek. His heart raced.

"I love you..." He heard Light whisper and soon felt soft lips upon his own. It was a gentle, tender touch, but the world stopped for L at that very moment. The warmth of Light's lips against his, how the other nibbled his lips gently...it was just a simple touch but L felt strength fill his body by the second. How he wished he could respond to the sweet kiss.  
The outline of the door started to shine a little and he felt so light, so light that he could take another step.

'One...two...one...two...' According to Light's heartbeat, the L in the box started to walk towards the door. It was still difficult, but he had more power now and got more result this time. As Light's lips slowly leave his, the L in the box couldn't seem to move forward anymore and fell down. He hurriedly looked up in panic and was surprised to see that the door was closer, and that it was still shining.

Light sat up and L could feel how the other caressed his hair with one of his hand.

"My beautiful Sleeping Beauty..." Light said with a faint smile. "You were supposed to wake from your slumber by your prince's kiss." He then ran his thumb over the soft lips of the raven. "What princess makes his prince wait that long hm?" He tried to sound amused, and it made the L in the box chuckle in amusement.

'Baka, I am not a princess, if anything, I should be the prince. I am by far the oldest.' L smiled. He couldn't believe that Light had actually kissed him, it was too good to be true. How long had he waited for this? And it finally happened. He recalled the feeling over and over again.  
'I love you Light-kun.'

They then heard the door open and Light quickly straightened himself and sat up, as if he had never touched the lying boy before. For a fleeting second he wondered why he was disturbed, but he soon realized it was not evening yet. He had come earlier today, not at the usual visiting time.

"Light?" He heard a very surprised elderly voice. When he turned his head around he saw Watari along with some other people he didn't recognize. He immediately stood up and bowed to them as a greeting.

"Hey Watari..." Light nodded curtly as he managed a small smile.

"I see you finally decided to come visit." Watari gave a wrinkled smile as he stepped in and let the other three walk in after him.

"Who is that?" A blond Light never met before asked as he eyed Light heatedly.

"This, my child, is Yagami Light. Light, this is Mello, Matt, and Near." Watari introduced.

"And who is 'Yagami Light?' hm?"

"He worked with L on the Kira case." Hearing this, the three boys introduced seem to perk up. The blond known as Mello dashed towards him eagerly.

"You were working with L? Really? Catching Kira? So cool! Were you two close? Did you-" A hand rested itself on the blonds shoulder causing the blond to quiet down. Looking at the owner of the hand, Mello saw that it was Matt.

"Mello, not now, we're not here for that." Matt exclaimed as he looked at the lying form on the bed.

"...Sorry..." Mello mumbled but then his eyes grew at the sight on the table. "What the hell!! There's more!!" He shouted angrily as he fumed eyes narrowed on the paper cranes and roses on the table.

"...I give up." Matt sighed and turned to L. Near came up next to the older red headed boy, a pale finger twirling his own snow white colored hair as black eyes stared at the lying figure.

"I hope L gets better soon." Light said quietly.

The others in the room al shared a look as they heard their idol being addressed by another that wasn't them with such intimacy.

"We are sure that he will get well soon." Near hummed out as he now turned his attention away from the man on the bed to the brunette.

In a way, it irked Light that the boys' eyes reminded him so much of L. Seeing the boy slightly crouched as he stood, wearing baggy pajamas, eyes so dark and deep, made him think of a younger L, though with a different hair style.

"As am I." Light answered with a determined nod as he stared into the probing eyes of the young L look alike.

Near saw something change in the young Yagami, those eyes held such a fierce fire in them. The other three could see it as well, though the eldest in the room could be known as their grandfather, he was still sharp(sometimes). Silence then surrounded the room as neither of them knew what to say.

'Though I am not one to complain about silence; in my current situation, silence is something I do not wish to have.' L thought with bored eyes.

"You are very kind Light. Thank you for coming to visit L." Watari smiled kindly.

"You really don't have to thank me Watari, I'll always be here for him." Light said with a smile of his own as he looked at L. He hoped his eyes didn't betray him. In the begining he always fought against his feelings, but soon realized that he couldn't look at L with only a fridnly expression. There was always this shine in his eyes when he looked at the older man, he knew it. That was why he would always pick fight's with L, because that way he could look at L all he wanted but no one would look at his eyes, they would be too busy trying to stop them from killing each other. Sometimes he risked it and he would become lost in all that was L that he would forget that he had to be working on a case and hide that he was Kira.

Outside in the halls a few people talked as they made their way to the room they were going to.

"Don't worry about him Matsuada, he'll come back." Aizawa said reassuringly.

"I know...but look! He doesn't answer his cell phone! And Soichiro said he wasn't home."

"Matsuada, we can't lose Light even if we wanted to." Mogi interjected. "He'll come back." At this Matsuada gave a dejected sigh as his shoulders slumped down.

"Hey Light!" Aizawa opened the door and entered with much energy. The others followed and first they only noticed Watari and the three strangers.

"Oh...Konnichi wa." They bowed then as they looked up all their eyes turned wide.

"Light??" Aizawa and Matsuada exclaimed surprised. Mogi just looked up a bit surprised. Light turned his head away from the unwanted attention.

"Yeah?" He muttered under his breath. Matsuada smiled, a generous one, and went to him.

"You came."

"Yeah..." Was Light's short reply and he felt a bit embarrassed. Matsuada looked at him a bit worried.

"You're soaking wet." The naive policeman pointed out.

"Uh...oh, this...it's nothing, it'll dry soon." Light replied in a bit of a stutter. If L could laugh, he would have.

'Light-kun is so cute.' L thought.

"Will dry? Yagami you are an idiot. Do you want to catch a cold?" Aizawa shook his head with a smile.

Matsuada noticed something as he looked at the table There was one more crane and one more rose...the crane was wet. He looked at the cran quizzically and then at Light n shock, but surprisingly hid it well. Could it be...? Though not very good with much too large a cases, he was very good at figuring stuff such as this out. But he wasn't sure yet.

"Oh yeah. Watari, who are they?" Aizawa asked as he looked at the other three in the room.

"These are L's nephews." Watari lied easily with a smile.

"Oh...wow, I never knew L had nephews...let alone any family members..." Aizawa began to wonder what kind of siblings L had. Looking at the three kids there, he could see the resemblance mostly in the white haired one. But then, looking at the blond he could see a connection as well, with all that chocolate in the boys' bag, the boy must be hooked on it like L with all his unhealthy sweets.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Matsuada Touta!" Matsuada grinned as he introduced himself to the three boys.

Mello eyed the hyper man with disgust but spoke his name nonetheless. "Mello." He then backed off as if not wanting to catch any idiodicy from the man.

"Matt." Matt introduced with a nod.

"Near." Near didn't even look at the older man, he wasn't worth it. Now Light on the other hand, was, so he spoke to him. "Yagami-san, I do believe you will catch a cold if you stay, so you should go home."

'I agree with you Near that he should go home and remain in a fit and healthy condition, but I don't want Light-kun to leave. I wish to stay with Light-kun a while longer...' L knew he couldn't say this aloud...he couldn't, and he can never. Does he have to live a life buried in lies for the rest of his life?

"We're proud that your stubborn head finally decided to visit L." Aizawa nodded smiling. "But too much good can harm, so go home. Go go go." He teased and laughed.

Indeed he started to feel a little cold. As long as he was only with L he couldn't feel the coldness, but now...

"Well, I guess I'll be going." He said. Matsuada wasn't the only one to have followed the young Yagami's gaze at it shifted back to L with such a tender expression. He was almost sure that he was right. Did they really...?

"It was nice to meet you Matt, Mello, Near." Light said then while turning to them and Watari and bowed. Before leaving, he turned bac to L and gave a small smile.

"Bye L...Ryuuzaki" He corrected himself.

'You're leaving? Very well, goo bye Light-kun, come again soon, I'll be waiting.' L thought and the L in the box sighed. He could only think of the kiss he received from Light. He felt better physically too.

'I hope that the next time you visit me I can return your kiss Light-kun.'

Light walked out of the room and headed to the front of the hospital. 'I hope we meet again in my dreams tonight L. Please...come back to me soon.' Were his thoughts as he stepped out the doors of the building and into the raining world.

* * *

**A/N: How'd yall like it? Was it good? Please leave me some reviews on your way out! Oh! And it's my _Birthday_ soon! Great ne? I'll be turning 16 on the 6th!! XD I'm so happy!! So with this, I hope you all with leave some reviews as a small gift for me! It'll make me happy!! -grins- **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: It's my birthday, it's my birthday! -dances around- XD WOOT!! Haha anyhow! Sorry I took so long in updating, but I wanted to update it on my b-day as a gift from me, to all of you guys!**

**That aside, OMG! I got sixteen reviews for the last chapter! It made me so happy, thank you all so much! And thank you AuraBlackWolf, Black-Dranzer-1119, Frizzgig and Regamuffin, Eveliina92, Yoshiluvr, and Sailor Cherry Cream for wishing me a happy early birthday in your reviews!**

**Now on with the story!! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Light turned in his bed feeling like shit. Opening his eyes, the first thing that greeted him was the still raining sky outside his window. No rays of sun could shine though the thick curtain of clouds, and it caused darkness as if it were still evening. Light felt so tired, he thought it was just four or five a.m., but to reassure himself, he looked at the cat-shaped clock on the small table next to the bed. Well, the reassurance he waited didn't come since it was seven a.m. and in one hour he had to be at work.

" Hell no...." He whined and pulled the blanket over his head, trying to hide under it. He had never really been a morning person, and since L was in the hospital, he didn't have much motivation in going to work. Whether the case he would have to solve be concerning the shinigami realm or not. It was boring, it was stressing, and he always watched the clock, counting the time for when he could go and visit L. It was even more boring since Ryuk was with Misa, but he didn't miss the ugly looking shinigami.

Every morning he got up for one reason, seeing L up and healthy again. Well...as healthy as one that eats nothing but sweets can be. He sighed, this time he couldn't dream about his L....actually...he dreamt about nothing. He was so tired yesterday, running that much and behaving himself, then trying to defend himself from the flooding questions asked by his co-workers.

He slowly rose into a sitting position and grimaced.

"Uhh." His head hurt and he felt somewhat weird. "Great...I caught a cold." Luckily, he knew how to fake good health. He was an idol in school, a genius in fact, so he learned to cover things like these.

He pulled the blanket away and got to his feet, stretching his arms up to the air in order to make the stiffness in his muscles go away. He went to the bathroom and washed his face in cold water then began to change his clothes.

"Shit!" He cursed as he looked at the clock, it was seven sixteen. He turned to leave quickly, but before he could take a step, he stopped. Returning his gaze to the night table where the picture of him and L, along with the rest of the task force , was. He had a strange feeling that something was going to happen today. He didn't know whether it was good or bad, but he felt a little tense.

"Ohayou L-koi." He smiled at the picture. How he wished he could say this to the actual person instead of an inanimate object. He looked at his bed imagining L lying there, face resembling a sleeping angel with a smile playing at his lips. This was Light's dream, to wake up next to the man he loves.

As he imagined how he would go to him, lay on the bed next to him and wake up with a kiss, it was too much for him to bear. He shut his eyes for a second to calm himself and exited his room.  
— —

"See, it wasn't that bad visiting Ryuuzaki now was it?" Aizawa asked, much to his annoyance. Why couldn't he just shut up?

"Aizawa...would you please just leave me alone?" Light gritted out.

"Oh, of course, but it's good to know that you outgrew your childish state and aren't so stubborn anymore." He grinned. It really was nice to see that Light actually cared for the great detective.

"Aizawa, don't you have a case to work on?" Mogi asked suddenly, and the other eyed him and nodded.

"Yeah. I guess I'll get started on it now then..."

"Whatever..." Mumbled Light as he reached fro a stack of papers that consisted of cases that needed to be handled, as well as some little information others had gathered of 'Kira', but Matsuada's voice stopped him.

"I know it is had for you...the hardest out of us all." The bulkier man said in a serious tone of voice. Light snapped his head up to meet Matsuada's eyes in disbelief.

"Eh?"

"What Mogi's trying to say is that Ryuuzaki will be alright. You just have to stay by his side and he'll definitely come back." Matsuada smiled, and before anyone could answer, the always bouncy and chirp Matsuada disappeared into another room, leaving him alone in the room.

Light just sat there dumbfounded. Did Matsuada and know? Impossible! Matsuada could never....not him...that was just....out of the question. And he was sure that he didn't make any mistakes, they couldn't possibly know. He arranged everything every time. Okay, previously they caught him there, but still....Light sighed. How could Matsuada possibly know what was going on? It was somewhat scary to tell the truth.

He had always feared losing to L, being exposed as Kira. No, well now the thing he most feared was losing L himself. He would spend a week or a year with Amane Misa if it meant seeing L healthy again.

The day went slowly, and Light tried really hard not to sneeze. No, he definitely lose to this stupid cold, he could manage. Everything is fine....no..that's a lie, not everything. The strange feeling inside of him, this anxiety grew by the second. He was sure today something would happen.

When he was finally done with all the work he had to have done for that day, Light dashed out the room, completely forgetting of the others. He quickly called a cab and told the cab driver where to take him.

-------

The sound of the elevators could be heard as he stepped out of the metal death trap(I hate elevators). Nurses and Doctors alike went in and out of room, as always. Yet, despite everything looking like it normally did, Light was still anxious. This feeling inside of him had yet to vanish, it was still there, as persistent as he was. He stopped in front of L's room and took a deep breath.

Opening the door, Light stepped inside and almost lost the grip on the rose he held in his hand as well as his balance, his eyes growing wide in shock. L's bed was empty, the only thing covering the mattress were the milky white sheets over it. The machines that once kept L alive were all unplugged, the screens that once showed L's pulse were now pitch black. The cranes and flowers that he had once brought there were no where in sight, and neither were the rest of L's other stuff. The room looked untouched, as if no one had lied there before. Silence laid there...dead silence.

Death...death...did his L...?

Light felt like he would faint right there and then. No, it can't be true! No! He wouldn't accept this, never. He wanted to run out to ask a nurse, but he was unable to move. His muscles were tense, his body trembled from shock, from unshed tears. No, he was even too shocked to cry. His mind was totally blank. He just kept standing there staring at the empty bed in silence, trying to acknowledge the fat that L wasn't there.....that L is not there anymore.  
What happened? And it L died, why wasn't he informed? His trembling hands reached for his cell phone, this was all the movement he could do at the moment. He dialed his fathers number and listened to the singing sound.

"Moshi moshi." He heard his father say on the other line.

"Da-dan...?" Light couldn't hide the desperation in his voice. All the fear he had, he didn't even know what he was saying anymore, or how he was acting.

"Light?" Soichiro asked worriedly. "What's wrong son?"

"Di-did you visit L..to-today?" His voice trembled and he didn't even realize he had called L 'L' again instead of Ryuuzaki again.

"We did visit go there today, why? I'm sorry he's still the same. We br-"

Light hung up and looked out the window brokenly, eyes unblinking. He looked but he didn't see anything. His sense were numb, all of them.

_Where is my L? Where??_

He slowly found the strength to exit the room, still feeling like he wasn't really conscious. He became aware of a couple of kids gathered together, each one of them crying their hearts out; one was trying to hide it though. Near them stood an adult dressed n all black, much like the three kids.

Watari? Mello?...Matt..Near?

Light thought. The faces of the people were too far to be recognized though, but it was all Light could think of now. So it was true...L had passed away. Memories rushed to him and he shook his head. He remembered the few times L would smile, his voice, everything he ever did. He they slept in the same room and L would stay up all night next to him, the warmth radiating from him so comforting.

At this moment Light began to wonder when this love for L had started. Maybe he had always been in love. This thought made his heart clench in his chest...all he had ever done was hurt L by being so cold towards him, thinking of a way to kill him.

I am sorry L...so sorry!

He felt his legs become weaker than before and he leaned against the wall to support himself. The rose slipping through his trembling fingers. It was just a dream....a nightmare...he wanted to die.

Yagami-san?" A nurse suddenly called his name, but he was too lost that he didn't realize it.

"Um...Yagami-san..?" The nurse tried again and this time Light looked at her and swore he had seen her before. Oh, that's right, now he remembered. This was Misa's friend that had gotten hurt. So she was a nurse here? That was rare, Misa having a nurse friend that is.  
The girl seemed really concerned for him. Her eyes shone such worry. "Do you want me to call a doctor Yagami-san? You look pale, are you alright?" The girl spoke.

"Where is he?" Light asked hoarsely. "Did he...die?"

The girl looked at him questioningly.

"Die?..Oh! You mean Ryuuzaki-san!" She chirped.

"Did Er...Ryuuzaki die?!" Light demanded causing everyone to turn and stare at him. The nurse standing in front of him gave out a startled gasp. The man's face was so different from all those pictures Misa had shown her, and the video recordings. This was not the man he had seen.

"No...no...Ryuuzaki-san is alive. He was transported into another room because he got better all of a sudden. The machined were no longer necessary." She ranted on nervously and caught the relief wash over the other's face.

Light felt as if a weight had been lifted from his heart. The strange feeling finally gone, and he felt like cryin, but he controlled himself. His L is safe, he was still there with him, he wasn't gone. He was so happy to hear that, nothing in this world could make him happier! Not even being told that Misa had runoff with Matsuada and his sister had decided to become a nun.

He looked at the crying family and saw that they weren't Watari and the other three. He felt sorry for them, but he couldn't help but be selfish. Selfish because he couldn't really care. All he caed for was his L being better. He took deep breaths and looked at the girl who smiled at him kindly. He couldn't help but smile back at her.  
"Please take me to his room." His normal voice returned to him once again.

"Of course, follow me please." She said and watched as her friends crush picked up the fallen rose, a small smile playing at his delicate lips. She found it a little strange, but she didn;t thinnk much of it.  
"So he woke up?" Light asked hopefully as they walked down the hallway.

"No, I'm sorry Yagami-san, he didn't. But his life functions returned to normal and so the machines aren't needed anymore." The girl answered and stopped in front of another door.

"He's in there." She smiled once more as she motioned to the door.

"Thank you..." Light hesitated. He just realized he didn't know the girls name. Did Misa mention it to him at any point?

"Tomoko." The girl introduced herself. "Akihita Tomoko desu." She bowed.

"Yoroshiku. Ne, Akihita-san, can you leave us alone?" He asked as the girl was about to follow him into the room.

"Hm? Oh, sure! Sorry." She exclaimed while scolding herself mentally. Of course he would want to spend some alone time with his friend.

"Arrigatou." Light smile and disappeared into the room, closing the door gently behind him. The girl hurried away, ready to call Misa. It's no wonder Misa liked him, she herself could die from that smile. But he wasn't exactly her type, she already had someone else she liked.

-------

In the room L waited nervously. He was actually very proud of himself, he couldn't wait until Light came to visit him. He had taken a step to healing. He was so happy, he wanted Light to come quickly.

'I hope you come Light-kun...I hope you'll be proud of me.'

The L in the box was now able to walk freely, he saw the door shining but he couldn't really go close to it. Every time he tried, his energy vanished. But he was glad he could at least walk around in that dark box which was somehow not so dark anymore.

-------

Light stepped into the room and looked at the bed near the window. There he was, his love lying now without those cruel annoying machined surrounding him. L really looked like he was just deep in sleep. His chest rose up and down as he breathed. One half of Light's heart was smiling, L is better! But the other one was crying. He still looked the same, he was still unresponsive. But Light believed that he was hearing every word, feeling everything and he was not so unsure of their bond anymore. At times he thought that if L woke up and forgot everything, he wouldn't confess his feelings. Now he became more and more sure that he would confess. Somehow he felt that L would return his feelings. Without words or actions....he felt that the bond between them didn't need words. Now he managed to convince himself he wasn't only selfishly pretending to be L's lover, the other wanted to be his too.

"L..." He said in a soft tone.

'You're finally here Light-kun!' L felt so happy right now. 'I am closer to you by one step Light-kun. With you next to me, I will heal, I know it.'

He felt Light sit at the edge of the bed and caress his face. It was strange but he felt that he could see Light's outline mentally. It felt so good, if he could have he would have purred.

"You scared me so much!" Light stated and L felt the other take his hand and squeeze it tightly.

'Scared...?' L tilted his head. 'Why?' He wondered.

As if hearing L's unspoken question, Light spoke. "When I went to your room it was completely empty. I thought for a moment that you had...died. Oh gods L, I felt so terrible."

'I'm here Light-kun, don't you worry.' He wished nothing more than to hug Light and comfort him.

"Then a nurse told me you were alive and better. I was so relieved and happy. I knew you could make it L. You really are strong...I'm so proud of you." Light said with a smile.

'It is not me who is strong Light-kun...it is us. Without you I am not strong, I can only manage because you are here for me...because you love me.' A smile crept to L's lips. 'You are my strength Light-kun.'

"And don't think I forgot to bring you a rose and crane. This time the crane is made out of a two colored paper...two in one, like us." Light chuckled. "The colors are orange and white because...you are both my sun,warmth,energy, and my purity, the only thing keeping me sane." Light smiled even more and leaned down to kiss the older boy.  
L's heart soared and sped up. He felt he was getting better again, and walking to the door was so easy now. But, of course, he still couldn't reach it. It was only a few meters away now though. L cracked a smile, eyes shining brightly. He hadn't been that close to the door before.

He wanted to kiss back, to tell Light not to end it, to tell him how much just a simple kiss helped him.

'You are my sun and purity too Light-kun. When I wake up, I will read to you my own poems to you...the poems I thought out while I was lying here. I just can't write it down at the moment...but I am certain I won't forget them. They aren't complete yet, I'm sorry to say, but I'm sure I can complete them soon. It will be my poems for you.'

When Light pulled away, he leaned his head next to L's.

"I think Matsuada suspects something..." He whispered. It made the L in the box look up startled. He didn't want others to find out because he feared that they would take Light away from him. And in his state, he had no possibility to show resistance. He feared ti the most.

"But don't worry, he won't make trouble for us. And I'm not even sure he actually knows....it's Matsuada we're talking about."  
'Don't judge a book by its cover Light-kun, you might regret it later on. But...if he doesn't know..then perfect. The most important ting is that you stay by my side, I wouldn't bear it if they wanted to keep you away from me. I have never been in lover before you Light-kun, and I know you are the other half of my soul.'

"But you know, even if the whole world knew of us, no one could ever make me leave you or break us apart. I believe you love me too, and I owe it to us. Too bad L, you can't make me go away even if you wanted it. I have become your stalker." He laughed and if L could, he would have joined in.

"Silly Light-kun.'  
Light talked about a few more things. Being happier and happier as he convinced himself that L would wake up soon, but visiting time ended. It always ended too soon in both their opinion, and so Light had to go.  
"I really hope I can hear your voice soon L." Light said as he raised himself from his sitting position.

'I hope so too Light-kun.'  
"See you tomorrow. I love you." Light smiled after giving a short goodbye kiss.

'I love Light-kun too. Come back soon.' L felt like a teenager in love. Well, from what he has read it seemed like he was one. He should bee depressed because he is currently lying for more than ten weeks in a hospital, unable to respond to his surroundings, but instead he felt happy all over and could jump around from hyperness. He waited for the day he could run into Light's arms and return all the love he got from the other man.

'Thank you Light-kun, thank you so much.'

-------

"Moshi Moshi, Misa?" Tomoko said to the phone as she laid on her bed.

"Tomoko?" The girl asked sleepily. "Do you know what time it is? Misa Misa needs her beauty sleep!"

"I met Yagami-san today." She smiled wide, her eyes shining.

"Eh? What is Misa Misa's Light doing over there again? Is he ok?" Misa asked frantically.

"Oh he's fine, just visiting a friend." Tomoko rolled her eyes. "But anyhowders! Man Misa, you have got some good taste in men! He was drop dead gorgeous." Tomoko sighed and heard Misa gasp on the other end.

"Tomoko isn't thinking of stealing Light from Misa Misa is she?"

"Don't worry, I already told you I had someone I liked, sheesh."

"But you never told me who!"

"It's a secret."

"Awwww, Tomoko is so mean!! But can Tomoko tell Misa Misa who Light's friend is?"

"I never told you? ...stranger...but sure." Quickly Tomoko pulled the phone away from her ear as she heard Misa shriek in delight. Damn that girl had some vocal cords. Annoying ones at that...

"His name is Ryuuzaki..I don't know much about him..."

"Ryuu...zaki... He sounds familiar."

"He's a friend of your boyfriends, it's not a mystery that he's talked about Ryuuzaki at least once."

"You're right. Why is Ryuuzaki in the hospital?"

"He got hit by a car, he's now in a coma."

"How sad, Misa Misa feels sorry for him. I want to see him!"

"You can't!" Tomoko panicked. "I was told that no one other than those signed up could go see him, let alone know about him. I don't understand why, but you can't!"  
"Please Tomo-chan!! Pleeaaassee!!" The blond pleaded. "You know how Misa Misa is, Misa Misa will tell everyone if you don't bring her to him." She smirked.  
"....Okay Fine! But just once!"

"Just once, Misa Misa promises!"

They talked for another half hour about anything, though Misa spoke mostly about Light, before they hung up.

"Tomorrow will be a good day!" Misa smiled happily as she eyed the posted of Light she had made on her wall. "Wait for Misa Misa darling!"

-------

Light threw his shoes away and collapsed on his bed. What a day! But L was better, that is the most important thing. He winced as he remembered the feeling he felt when he had thought that L had died. He never wanted to feel that wretched pain again. He was too tired to change his pajamas, he just pulled the blanket to him and hugged it tight. He forgot about his cold and he didn't feel the urge to sneeze anymore.  
"Eru-chan, I hope one day I can hug you instead of this." He nuzzled the fabric, daydreaming that it was L, and so he fell asleep with a smile on his face.

* * *

**A/N: I had you worried for a bit there didn't I? HahaXD Sorry bout that! I wanted to know how you all reacted to thinking L was dead! Anyhow!! I hope all of you enjoyed this chapter!! Please leave a review for me! I love them dearly!!!**


End file.
